warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Solaris Federation/1
I would not use the term combined might, as it implies that these guys could take them all at once. Supahbadmarine 18:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, what I meant was that the Xai'athi are capable of holding off several attacks at once, but more than capable of taking on one at a time. -Vivaporius I have to say, i think that this empire is way too big. I think that you will find that the other Userts agree with me. Supahbadmarine 20:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing as well. Maybe 50-75,000 systems. Vivaporius 20:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The next biggest Empire in canon, the Tau Empire, is less than a hundred worlds. Supahbadmarine 20:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) What if I put these guys at the far edge of the galaxy? Vivaporius 20:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) They still would not be able to have so many planets. It may not seem like it, but habitable planets are actually uncommon by comparisen to all the different types. On that note, I doubt that there are that many planet period in the galactic core. Supahbadmarine 20:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I just had an even better idea. What if I dropped the number of systems to 7,500, and placed them in several large star clusters? Might work. Keep in mind that most interstellar empire are not even in the double digits. An empire of about a hundred or so is a very respectable number. You don't have to match the Imperium, no one can really. Supahbadmarine 20:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Didn't see that last post you made, sorry. But I'm thinking about just placing them in the Megellan clouds. Vivaporius 20:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Another reason for not having a massive number of systems is that it becomes difficult to manage the Empire. The systems would be very spread out which could leave room for corruption in the local planetary government, which could cuase civil unrest. Furthermore you would be constantly dealing with constant attacks from someone or another. Supahbadmarine 21:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Already had solutions for that. The Xai'athi use a seperate form of travel, allowing them to reach systems alot faster than the Imperium, but slightly slower than the Eldar. A caste system which basically solves the corruption problem, and their general sense of brotherhood and guidence from their creator, who unlike the God-Emperor, is still alive and very much active. Vivaporius 21:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you thought this through. Just remember that the more planets you have, the more planets you have to defend. Also, no race is immune to corruption from Chaos or Genestealer Cults. Supahbadmarine 21:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Neve said they were immune, just that it'd be unpleasent to the assiliant. :) Vivaporius 21:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Just to be sure, the Magellanic Clouds aren't mentioned in the W40k Universe, right? Vivaporius 19:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Just had a read over this article at the request of Supah... And I am in agreeance with his comments, this empire is far too large... making it as large as the Imperium is not possible regardless of when they became an empire, there would have been constant war and they would have been conquered during the Great Crusade that conquered all known space. None would have survived... which brings me to my biggest issue... Origins from Terra?? Abhumans would not have been allowed to survive on Terra, especially not in the numbers described. It is a good article but trying to tie them in with Terra so much and making them stronger than the Imperium in power kills the article... my recommendation, reduce their territory severly and its prob best they to come from Xeno origins after the Great Crusade... Also I have to bring up, check out Margos Empire and you will find reference to Magellan, my Xeno race is the first original that was displayed on this site --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 15:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for checking it out. I've placed them outside of the Milky Way, and explained in detail how they grew to their current size. I'll try to think of another way to explain their roots. I forgot to mention, these guys left Terra before the Great Crusade, during the Dark Age of Technology. I don't know if humanity was as genocidial as the Imperium during that period. I forgot to add sig. This goes for both. Vivaporius 19:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Viva, the problem is that nobody besides the Imperium has any business being that size or strength. Supahbadmarine 20:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't mean to a pest, but why? Solaris isn't even near the size of the Imperium, I plan to keep it that way. Vivaporius 20:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Trust me when I say that a few hundred worlds is still seriously pushing it. Please understand, I am not one of those guys that wants to ruin everybody elses fun. A civilization of this size would be considered a serious threat by the Imperium. Furhtermore, the fact that it is an untainted human civilization means that the Imperium would profit immensely from conquering it. In fact in this case being mighty is not a deterrent for conquest, it is an incentive. Supahbadmarine 20:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I found a timeline and I'm now fixing the Xai'athi accordingly. Also, I'm coming up with a different story for the Xai'athi's creation. Mabye an illegal experiment, or on a far off colony that lost contact with Terra? I don't know. Vivaporius 20:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That beginning will work on the ocndition that it was after the Great Crusade... The Emperor conquered pretty much all lost colonies so if they were established before then they would have gone to war and been wiped out by the Legions... Also you might like to look into Squats, they became so because of the extreme gravity on their worlds, environmental conditions affect genetics... and yes, a few hundred would make them larger and more powerful than even the Tau... 50 thousand plus would make them rival the Imperium itself... to place them outside the milky way (there are no worlds) in the dead of space between galaxies there is no planetary bodies. The only real option is to make their empire small enough on the edge of the Imperium to both fit and not be overly noticed and wiped out by regiment after regiment of Imperial Guard, just as they would have with the Tau in the Damascus Crusade --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:37, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I placed them in the Large Magellanic Cloud, far from the Imperium. Solaris was an establised power long before the Imperium. The Magellanic Cloud has millions of stars, and few enemies in the way of expansion. Travel to the cloud using Imperium would take thousands of years, not to mention the limited range of the Astronomicon. Solaris is 160,000 lightyears away from the Imperium, three times as far from the Astronomicon's 50,000 lightyear range. Vivaporius 03:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Why are you so dead set on having a massive empire? It does not make it a better article. Furhtermore if what you said is true then the Solaris Federation isn't going to take part in anything substatial, and they won't be able to be allies with the Empire of the Star. Is that really what you want? Supahbadmarine 04:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC)